Magical Mayhem
by PirateandPrincess
Summary: A one shot about the future kids in Storybrooke, Neal and the Jones twins. The three of them are constantly pranking each other with their magic landing them in trouble. Pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to clarify the ages, Neal is 16 and so is Robin but she's like 6 months younger than him, and then the twins are 14. Hope you enjoy the fluffy family fic :)))**

Liam Jones at just 14 years old was sure to be a heartbreaker, his blue eyes were justlike the sea and blonde hair was colour of the sun, he was definitely one of the few boys that the girls fussed over whenever he walked past. His uncle Neal at16  
used this to his advantage, having powers as a product of true love he would prank his 'dashing' nephew such as making his pants fall down as he walked past a pretty girl or making sure he had spinach in his teeth if he was talking to anyone. Yet  
what he typically forgets is he is not the only one with these powers, Liam as the product of true love shares this light magic. So when he realises he is being pranked, Liam will only retaliate and prank Neal back. Only he pranked him in more cleverways,such  
as making his homework disappear from his bag leading him to get detention on many occasions and thus getting him grounded at home when his parents found out.

Leia Jones, his twin sister also possessed powers. However unlike her uncle and brother, she wanted to use her powers for good, like making sure anybody who made fun of her brother paid the price, sure they were constantly fighting with each other but  
theonly person who could tease Liam was Leia herself. With her blonde hair and blue eyes she was seen as daddy's little princess and she used this when she wanted her own way, but most of the time she was a pirate not to be messed with, just  
like

/her father. So when she noticed Liam getting picked on by the soccer team, with a simple hand gesture she made sure that their shoelaces were tied together causing them to trip over their own feet. A simple but effective prank.

"Nice going!" Leia's best friend Robin complemented her.

Leia smiles to herself before saying, "See, this is why why you need to learn magic from your mom! You can help me humiliate all the popular crowd!"

Robin just laughs, "no way! You were born with light magic, I wasn't born with any magic so I would have to learn dark magic from my mom or Regina which I do not plan on doing, you've heard your parents talk about the dangers of dark magic, I'm not gettinginto  
that just to prank some idiot guys when I have my own ways of pranking them."

Robin despite looking exactly like her mom with her auburn hair and green eyes,was nothing like her, she had no interest in magic, and even if she did her aunt Regina would kill her if she even asked to learn. Robin was more tactical, pranking peoplewithout  
magic like setting up booby traps or 'accidentally' dropping her pencil so that she could physically tie shoelaces together. Even though she was too young to remember her father, her uncle Killian constantly tells her how similar she is tohim.

Changing the subject as she notices Phillip from a couple years above, she hits Leia on the arm nodding her head in his direction. Phillip was the guy that both Robin and Leia had a crush on, sure he was a few years older and probably way out of their  
leagues but they still once in a while tried to get him to notice them.

"I'm gonna go talk to him-whats the worse that can happen?" Leia whispers to her friend. But as she takes a few steps in his direction she trips and lands in a huge puddle. A puddle on a sunny day and there hasn't been rain for at least a week. It'sclearthat  
Neal did this. And that theory is confirmed as she sees her uncle laughing hysterically at her.

That night when the twins come home from school Leia slams the door so hard behind her it was lucky to still be attached to its hinges. She was still mad at Neal. Well she was having a bad day anyway but Neal just made it 10 times worse humiliating herlike  
that.

"Permission to kill uncle Neal?" She asks her dad in her precious princess voice

Killian chuckles at his daughter, "you'll have to ask your mother seeing as he's her blood. What did he do?"

Before she can answer Liam jumps in, "she's exaggerating dad it was just a prank that may have gotten out of hand!" If looks could kill then Liam would be dead by now the way Leia looked at her brother.

"Ugh! You're useless! I'm going to find mom!" She practically screams as she walks into the kitchen.

"She's at the Sheriff station with your grandpa, she'll be home soon though." Killian explains as he follows her to the kitchen, hoping he can calm his daughter down.

Leia sighs,"fine. I'll wait. But don't think I'm gonna forget what he did, I'm still plotting my revenge!"

"I always knew there was a pirate in you my princess." Killian beams proudly at his daughter.

Liam scoffs, "please dad-she's no more of a princess than I am a pirate!" Once again his earns him a death glare from his sister.

What he said was true though, Leia was much more of a pirate like her father, constantly wanting to sail and always plotting something whether it's against her brother or her uncle and never being a fan of the dresses and clothes princesses wore in thestorybook-just  
like her mother. Liam on the other hand was more of a prince than a pirate; never liking the idea of piracy and constantly at sea, he was always using the fact he was the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming to his advantage whenflirting  
with girls and he was more open to the formal attire of the enchanted forest, a definite Prince.

The next day is a magical mayhem. Leia gets detention for trying to magic back her lost homework she's sure one of the boys had taken. So in her retaliation she poofs both Liam and Neal on top of the roof of the school building them both in  
said detention later that day spells and potions are used on each other taunting them all. A truth potion slipped into Neal's soda made him admit he has a huge crush on Alexandra the senior who every guy in the school practically drools over, towhich  
was admitted to a whole room of delinquents in detention including Alexandra's current boyfriend who looked ready to murder him. Then a sleeping spell (not a curse, just one that wears off within an hour or so) was used on Leia and landedher  
in more trouble when her teacher was unable to wake her up. Then finally a laughing potion made Liam burst into laughter every 30 seconds annoying everyone in the room and his teacher who tried to tell him something serious about his grades dropping,which  
got him detention every day after school for the rest of theweek.

That night when they all got home from school they were in heaps of trouble. Cuffs were put on and enchanted so that only Emma could take it off, cutting off their magic until told otherwise and they were all grounded for 3 weeks, they got up went toschool  
and came straight home, not even stopping off at granny's.

"But daddy!" Leia says using her best I'm-your-favourite-and-only-daughter-love-me voice, "I really wanted you to take me sailing this weekend on the Jolly, we haven't done it for so long because I've been so busy with school. The sea is like a secondhome  
to you, you of all people should understand that it calms me and I can't be stuck inside the house for 3 weeks!"

Emma keeps her eyes fixed on her husband, Leia was his little princess and 9 times out of 10 he gave into her and what she wanted. Their daughter was clever like she is and knew her fathers weakness using it to her advantage, if it were a differen situationshe  
would've smiled at her impressive tactics, but she had to make sure Killian didn't cave.

Killian feeling his wife's eyes on him said, "I'm sorry Leia, we haven't been sailing for about a month so I think you can last an extra three weeks if you stay out of trouble." It pained him to upset his baby girl but he knew Emma would kill himif  
helet her off the hook, and he'd already been to the underworld he didn't want to go back there.

"Ugh!" She sighs and storms up to her room, slamming it shut.

"I don't see why mom hates us using magic so much!" Liam complains to his sister the next day. "I mean she has it and uses it all the time! And we have fun with it sometimes!"

"I know, remember a few Christmases ago when we had that huge snowball fight and we all used magic! It was amazing!"Leia agrees remembering that time.

 _It was a perfect winter scenery with snow that had settled completely on the ground, perfect for making snowmen and snow forts for the annual family snowball fight._

 _"Alright so we have 2 teams."Emma begins to explain, making sure everyone is aware of the rules. "Killian and I are team captains and on my team is Liam and Henry. Leia and Neal you are on Killian's team. That way we have 2 with magic and 1 without."_

 _The teams begin to work on their game plans, Liam begins making a huge stack of snowballs whilst emma uses magic to build the snow fort high enough for them to look over but still defend their team, Henry is in charge of throwing the snowballs and yelling when they all need to duck if Neal is sending a ton of snowballs their way. On Killian's team Leia uses magic to build their fort whilst Killian assists his brother-in-law in creating and throwing snowballs. Snowballs are being thrown back and forth until a huge group of snowballs knock over the fort that Emma was trying her best to maintain._

 _"We did it! We won!" Neal screams in delight giving Killian a hug._

 _"I knew we could do it!" Leia squeals joining in the hug with a huge grin on her face._

 _The teams walk over to each other and Emma hits Killian playfully on the arm as he teases he about his winning._

 _"Now now Swan don't be jealous, it's clearly my superior snowball making skills that led us to victory." He says with a cocky grin._

 _"Alright alright, what did I expect with 2 pirates on your team?" Emma laughs at her husband._

 _"Leia? Swan that's absurd, she is a princess not even capable of piracy!" He replies with a smirk._

 _They continue to tease each other until Killian shuts her up by kissing her softly which emma kindly returns. However they're quickly interrupted with disgusted looks and comments from their three kids and brother._

 _"Ew! Get a room!" Neal complains_

 _"Ugh" the twins echo._

 _"Do you have to be constantly making out?" Henry asks, "I love you both but I swear we will all be scared for life if you don't stop!"_

 _"Hey, you shouldn't complain, you should be thankful we are 'making out' as you say as it means we're true love, and you two," He says pointing at the twins, "are the products of such true love giving you your powers! And Henry do I need to remind you that your mother and I have been witness to you and your lady friend engaging in a similar activity in the past?"_

 _Henry suddenly goes completely red in the face with Neal and the twins each exchanging a smirk. "Mom, please tell dad to stop embarrassing me!"_

 _"Henry there's no way he is going to stop, I swear a dads number one rule is to embarrass his kids and you're currently the easiest target," Leia explains. It was true that the twins were only 12 so weren't at the stage where their dad could completely embarrass them, whereas Henry had a girlfriend that Killian constantly teased him about. In the past 15 years he had been a part of Henry's life, he'd become a father to him which didn't stop even when his own children were born, Henry he still considered a son and Henry saw Killian as his dad, referring to him as 'dad' since he was 15._

 _"Okay I think that's enough drama for one day! Whose up for some hot coco?" Emma asks the kids._

 _"With cinnamon?" They all echo to which Emma laughs and nods, "with cinnamon."_

It's a long three weeks but the three teens eventually make it through without using magic, and not surprisingly it got them in much less trouble than usual. It seemed as though the teens had turned over a new leaf, however this was short lived and the  
/next day Neal and Liam were trying to out-do one another's pranks whilst Leia made sure to cause either Neal or Liam to trip over.

"What can I say?" Liam says to his parents after they'd caught him pranking his sister with magic, "my magic is a part of me, if I don't use it I feel as though a part of me is missing!"

Killian looks over at his wife, "well we can't deny he's your son Swan, his views on magic are the same as yours."

Emma laughs, "the same can be said about he's your son, he uses what I say against me. Something you do captain!" She turns to her kids, "But you're right, magic is a part of you both and I was wrong to take it away from you, I just hate seeing you  
/getting

into trouble for using it. So from now on I want to see you use it less for pranking your sister and more for the greater good of Storybrooke."

Liam rolls his eyes but agrees to his mothers wishes. He wasn't going to give up using his magic for pranking purposes, he just needed to be a bit more discreet about it!


	2. Chapter One

**.**


End file.
